


Selfish. (I Couldn't Help It)

by milkupeachy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock!Jaehyun, M/M, Quarterback!Jaehyun, Shy!Doyoung, Sneaky Ten, Student Council, Student President!Doyoung, Ten is just trying to help doyoung get a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkupeachy/pseuds/milkupeachy
Summary: Doyoung accidentally confesses his love for Jaehyun in front of the entire school during a football game and it might all be Ten's fault.orTen comes up with a plan to get Doyoung and Jaehyun together featuring the entire school and an embarrassed Doyoung.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 237





	Selfish. (I Couldn't Help It)

\---

"You should just tell him." Ten shrugs, leaning back against his locker. 

Doyoung scoffs, "I can't do that. He's the _captain_ of the football team, and what am I? Student body president. Different sides of the fucked up spectrum." 

"Oh, come on, Doie. Who cares about that stuff?" Ten says, then he points at himself, "I'm just a dancer going out with Johnny, and he doesn't care about me being a nobody." 

"I guess, but have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?" Doyoung questions, "It doesn't matter. It's not like he would like me anyways. It's hopeless, Ten. Drop it." 

Ten sighs, "I guess, fine, if you really want me to." He thinks for a moment before an idea pops up into his head. Ten wasn't just gonna sit around and let his best friend cry over Jung Jaehyun. He was gonna get them together even if Doyoung didn't want him too, "Hey I'm gonna go look for Johnny. Are you okay with going to class by yourself?" 

"I mean I gues-" he starts, but Ten's already halfway down the hallway. 

"Thanks, I'll see you later Doie," he shouts. 

\--

"You want me to do what?" Johnny asks as he puts his gym shoes into his locker. His boyfriend had just walked in during the middle of weights, demanding that they talk, and he knew he couldn't deny Ten. 

"I just need you to convince Chenle and Jisung to not be the announcers for the game on Friday night. Doie and I wanna do it," Ten restates. 

The latter chuckles, then asks another question, "Okay, but why? You don't even like football let alone Doyoung. He'd rather die before watching someone play a sport." 

"You are asking too many questions." Ten rolls his eyes at him, but answers anyway, "Doyoung has a fat crush on Jaehyun, and I'm gonna get him to confess his crush to him." 

Johnny nods his head and takes a seat on the bench in front of his locker. He crosses his arms and then thinks for a moment, "Mhh, and tell me why would I let you do that. You shouldn’t be messing around with other people’s lives. You remember when you tried to set up Donghyuck and Mark which only made them both hate each other?" 

"Hey, that was an accident! Now, they are both head-over-heels in love and all because of who? Oh, that's right. Me," Ten declared and smiled, actually feeling accomplished in setting up the two sophomores. 

"Okay, I'll do it," Johnny decides.

Ten beams at him, "Really? Oh, this is why I love you," Ten gushes. He plops down in Johnny's lap and leaves a sweet kiss on his lips, "Okay, I need to go tell Doyoung!" He starts to get up but is held in place by his boyfriend. 

"One more kiss." Ten gives in. Maybe just one more kiss, he thinks.

-

"You did what!" Doyoung yells. The people around their cafeteria table look at them; most of the stares pleading for him to shut up, others curious. 

"We are gonna be the announcers for the game on Friday," his best friend repeats, unbothered by his friend’s outburst. 

"No. Absolutely not. I'm too busy," he refutes, picking at his salad. 

Ten laughs, "You most certainly are not, and I know that for a fact. Your Google calendar has nothing marked down for Friday." 

"Well, now I do. Avoiding you all day," points out Doyoung. 

"Oh, come on, Doie! This will be a chance for you to meet new people," Ten starts then remembers that Doie hates just about all of the freshman and sophomore class. He needs to think of something that will actually compel his friend, "Oh, I know! This could be a great way to get election news around for next semester. At the game, you can announce that elections are happening in two weeks, and you're running. Plus, you get to see hot and sweaty Jaehyun." 

This gets his attention. "Fine but only because I want to win the election. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right," he grumbled then added, "I'm not just saying yes because of 'hot and sweaty Jaehyun.’" He air quotes the last part. He can't believe he is actually agreeing to one of Ten's stupid ideas. The last time he went along with one of his ideas he had to bail Ten out of detention. 

"Great! You won't regret it!" His shorter friend sings. 

"I am highly doubtful. But I have to head to study hall now." Doyoung grunts back. Plugging in his earbuds to his phone, the president makes his way to throw away his tray. Without looking, he starts to change the song and bumps into someone, spilling all of his milk on the floor. He stares down at the mess, shaking his head. 

"Hey, watch where you are going," he starts to scold and looks up to the perpetrator to continue his scolding. Then froze when the person standing in front of him was none other than Jung fucking Jaehyun. In the flesh. Doyoung was just about to yell at his 3-year long crush. God, the urge to kill himself was strong right now. 

Jaehyun, on the other hand, was just staring at him, waiting for someone to say something. When all Doyoung did was stare at him, he decided to speak up, "I'm sorry, Doyoung. I should have been watching where I was going." 

This snaps Doyoung out of his trance. He just needed a moment to process that he just _scolded_ not only his crush but the quarterback in front of the entire cafeteria, "No! I should have been paying attention! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Did any get on you? Wait, you know my name?"

Jaehyun laughs, his dimples now prominent, (God, the things Doyoung would do to see those dimples every day), "Of course I know your name. You are the student body president. Also, no. Nothing got on, don't worry." 

The president lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding at that. Jaehyun knows who he is. That information alone could kill him, _is_ killing him. He has to get out of here. The entire cafeteria is quiet, and this is too much pressure for him right now, "Okay, that's good. I have to go." He rushes out quickly. He dumps his tray and leaves the cafeteria. As he walks past his table he can hear Ten snickerings. 

-

“Why did you even let him drag you into it?” Taeyong questions. 

Doyoung shrugs at this. Maybe a part of him really wants to see Jaehyun. He would be all dressed up in his uniform, with his body drenched in sweat, and he _would_ look so hot running across that field, leading the team. The thought kinda made him hot, “I really just wanted to be able to campaign, and this is the best way.” 

Taeyong eyes him, “Are you sure that is the only reason?” 

“Of course it is,” he defends himself, “I am gonna graduate after this year. It is really important that I am still president after this semester. Now, put all of these outline papers on the desks. We need for this meeting to go smoothly.”

After all the papers are placed on the desks, they are both ready for the meeting to start. Today’s meeting is an open meeting to recruit new members for next semester. They need new bright and willing people that care about the school. Usually, it’s just a hoard of Sophomores that are really interested in having extracurricular activities on their college applications. Most of the students that show up today, as he had predicted, where sophomores, but some juniors also joined. The meeting was to start at 4, so when the clock hit 3:50, he had decided that everyone that wanted to come was there. 

Clearing his throat to grab everyone's attention, he starts the meeting, “Okay, hello everyone. If you don’t know, I am your student body president, Kim Doyoung. I am a senior and the head of this meeting. Next to me is Lee Taeyong, the vice president, and if you have any questions you should see him first.” 

Taeyong gives an affirmative hum, “Let’s start with the purpose of the meeting today. The papers in front of you are your applications.” 

Looking down at the paper, the president continues talking, "If you turn to the first page, you will see information about-" Doyoung starts to explain, but is interrupted by the sound of the door opening, "I don't know who you are or why you are late to this meeting but don't say hi. Just sit down." 

After the words come out of his mouth, he hears some whispers throughout the room, but he assumes they were just about how 'mean' Doyoung was, so he continues, "As I was saying before someone interrupted, we are gonna be looking at fundraisers for the senior graduation party for funds this year. All of your ideas should be written down and submitted and then Taeyong and I will review them. Members will then be selected."

When the president finally looks up, he scans the room and sees a very familiar face sitting at one of the desks in the back. Oh, guess who was here. The whispers were not about him, but Johnny and Jaehyun were at the meeting. A student council recruitment meeting. The best sports players at there school who would be way too busy are here. This confused him but also sent him into complete shock. Ten must-have put Johnny up to this. That giant would do anything to please that little snake.

Taeyong can see that Doyoung is hard in thought, so he takes over the meeting. "Any questions you have can be emailed to me today. The meeting is adjourned. Thank you all." Shuffling over to Doyoung, Taeyong taps him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Are you okay?" 

Instead of answering, Doyoung just walks straight out of the room with one thought on his mind. 

"I am going to kill Ten," he hissed as he made his way down the hallway. He walks past a very confused Jaehyun and an amused Johnny on his way out. 

\--

The next day Doyoung has one mission in mind. 

Mission Plan: Kill Ten. It's a very short mission but a tricky one. Ten knows what he did because he has been ignoring all his calls and texts. He even took to texting Johnny which the only response he got back was 'Sorry Doie but Ten isn't available. Be ready to announce tmw night 😚 ' which is total bullshit because Ten is the only one that calls him Doie.

When he arrives at Ten’s locker, he sees the Thai teen is with his boyfriend. Ten sees him out the corner of his eye and hides behind Johnny. 

“Don’t kill me!” Ten begs, “I still have so much more to live for. Take Johnny, no one will miss him.” 

Grabbing his heart dramatically, Johnny gasps at his shorter boyfriend, “And just when you thought he loves you, he stomps on your heart.” 

Doyoung snorts, “I don’t see why anyone would trust him in the first place. He's a liar, and he keeps messing with my life." 

"I'm helping you," Ten argues, "You need to tell Jaehyun how you feel before it's too late. You have had a crush on him for the past 3 years, Doie. Jaehyun is a sweetheart. Even if he doesn't like you, at least you won't have to stop hiding from him." 

Doyoung knows Ten's right. He can't keep running away from Jaehyun. It's his last year of school. If he gets rejected, it's only a few more months of disappointment, and then a whole new world of college. 

"Okay. I'll tell him after the game tonight." 

"Yes, that means you're doing announcements with me tonight," Ten informs. 

"Fine, anything to get you to stop meddling in my life. We all saw what happened with Mark and Donghyuck." 

Ten frowns at the mention of the two sophomores, "Hey, without me, those two would still be walking around like lost puppies." 

"Babe, you made them hate each other. They had a food fight in the cafeteria and both got suspended for 4 days," his boyfriend points out. 

"You know what, I feel like I'm being ganged up on," Ten says, "Therefore I am leaving this conversation. Doyoung meet me after school at 5, so we can go over the announcements." 

"God, I'm gonna regret this," Doyoung sighed. What did he just agree to do?

-

Just as promised, the best friends meet up at the end of the day to go over the announcements. Doyoung had never been to a game, unlike his best friend who declared himself the best boyfriend for sitting through all of Johnny's games. The president never believed him, knowing the real reason Ten goes is because Johnny’s adrenaline is up after a game so he’s ready for a good time. Ten sometimes even tells him the details which he really doesn’t need to know. 

"Okay, so we have to announce both teams. There is a paragraph about both of them; it probably just says something like 'here comes drop-dead handsome Johnny Suh'." 

Doyoung gags at his friend’s statement, "Why do you insist on saying such things? I get what we have to do, let's just get it over with. I still can’t believe I have to confess to Jaehyun. What if he’s not even into guys? Oh my god, what if I am asking out a straight boy! That will ruin my reputation for the rest of the year. I’ll be known as the gay boy who asked out Jung Jaehyun. Ten this is a dumb idea.” 

“Oh, stop your rambling. I know for a fact that Jaehyun likes boys. I feel like sometimes you forget that my boyfriend is his best friend. I would never send you after a straight boy.” His best friend looks actually hurt at the accusations.

“Awwe, so you do have a drop of compassion in you,” Doyoung teased. 

“You know if you just stopped looking at all the sneaky things I do, you would find that I am actually a good person.” 

"Highly doubt that," he says back to the Thai man, "When does this thing start?" 

Ten checks his phone for the time, "It's about time to head out actually. We should go now." 

The two best friends make their way to the football field. Both passing by people excited for the game, dressed with school merch, head to toe while some are holding signs for the players. He sees a few for Johnny despite Ten's distaste. Some of the other players have a few signs as well including the new starter Jaemin and of course Golden Boy Jaehyun's Fanclub made signs. 

When the pair finally make it to the teacher in charge, they are handed their mics. The teacher warns them that they have to be careful to not turn on the mics before it's time for the show, or everyone will hear their conversation. That's when Ten decides that it's time for phase two of his plan.

While they make their way over to the benches for the football players, looking out into the bleachers, Doyoung can see that more than half of the school is here. According to ten, it was the game before the playoffs, so it was very important that they won. The crowd was so loud, it was even kinda hard for them to hear the mics, even while you are talking. Ten knew this and was gonna use it to his advantage. 

The teacher gives them the green light to start, and Ten decides to lead, "Good evening everyone! Thank you for all coming tonight. It is the last game before the playoffs so I hope you are all ready to cheer on your teams! Before we start, we do have a few school announcements to make, however." Ten stops letting Doyoung speak. 

"Yes, we have a message from the principal. All seniors need to have their FAFSA filled out before next week. Also, student elections are coming up. I, Kim Doyoung, am running, so please be sure to vote for me," says Doyoung. While he speaks, he concludes that Ten was right about not being able to hear himself. He wasn't even sure if his mic was on, but it didn't matter. The crowd was looking right at them, "That's all for announcements, now, let's introduce our roaring lions!" The president finishes with a smile. The football players then emerge from the right side of the field with the cheerleaders leading in front of them. The crowd cheers only get louder there is no way they are gonna be able to hear themselves now.

"This year, our lions have had an amazing start of the season. With an all-around winning streak, they promised to lead us into the playoffs! Let's introduce some of our star players with some words from them.

“Star quarterback Jaehyun will be leading us to victory. Johnny Suh, his right-hand man, will be backing him up. He says to let the crowd know his awesome boyfriend being here to support him will make him win. Yuta has promised that we will not lose this game or his Winko will be disappointed," the Thai man reads. (He also totally did not add in his own words for Johnny.)

The president picks up, "Our starter this season, Jaemin, would like to say that although new, he is excited to be able to show you his best. Jeno says that if he wins this game, Renjun has to go on a date with him so he has to win," the laugh at the end of the sentence comes out naturally.

Ten then goes on to continue to announce the rest of the player's wishes for the game. 

The football players had already made their way to the benches by the time Jaemin was introduced. Doyoung could see Jaehyun. He was basically right in front of him. He was dressed in his uniform and his hair was a mess because of his helmet. But he still looked eternal. The president wanted to reach out and kiss him, but first, he had to tell him how he felt. He already knew what he was gonna say. He found himself whispering it under his breath, 'Jung Jaehyun, I like you for the love of God. I have since the beginning of 1st year, and God, I'm selfish because I don't want anyone else to have you'. 

Doyoung doesn't notice how the entire crowd went silent, or how Jaehyun is looking at him with wide eyes and bright red ears. He misses how Ten stops talking and starts smirking. Doyoung misses Jaehyun walking right up to him, only finally coming back to reality when Jaehyun takes his face into his hands, his smiling dimples on display. 

"I like you too." Next thing he knows, there is a small warmth on his check from the kiss from the captain. He pulls back smiling, "Be as selfish as you want. I am all yours." 

The president's mind is all over the place. Did he just confess to Jaehyun in front of the entire school? Jung Jaehyun just walked up to him and kissed him. God, he liked him back; that's what is giving him the headache. Coming back to the president, he looks around. All eyes are on the pair watching to see what happens. There is only one logical thing to do. Run. 

So he does just that. Dropping the mic, he runs off the field as fast as he can. He can hear Ten trying to run after him and Johnny telling him to stop. He, however, doesn't hear Jaehyun say stop.

So he runs faster. 

-

Making use of the empty student council room, Doyoung hides under his desk. He needs some time to think. That was the most embarrassing yet also the most exciting moment of his life. Jaehyun kissed him, granted on the check but still. He likes him back, so that means that all that time he thought he didn't have a chance, the latter was actually thinking about him. The thought makes his stomach churn with excitement. Then he remembers that he just ran away from Jaehyun on possibly the most important game of the season. What if that causes them to lose? All because his emotions were not in check with his actions. Jaehyun is gonna hate him now. That's even worse than the confession situation. 

"He probably hates me now. What have I done?" He sighs, pushing his head down in between his knees. 

"I don't hate you," Doyoung's head pops up at the voice. Jaehyun _followed_ him. Getting up, Doyoung is ready to make a run for it. However, the quarterback walks toward him, grabbing his hands to stop him from panicking, "Hey, calm down. Hear me out please." 

"No, you're probably mad at me for messing up your head for the game," he sighs, trying to break up their intertwined hands.

Jaehyun looks hurt, "You are so wrong. Doyoung, I could care less about that game. Plus, Coach put Johnny in for me so listen to me and don't interrupt," he makes sure to emphasize the last part, "You said you liked me ever since first year, and so have I. I just never knew how to tell you. Plus, you had always been the strong, defensive honors student. I was worried you had no interest in me. I tried to tell you a few times actually, but I would always get scared. Johnny always told me about how much Ten wanted me to come clean. I wanted too much sooner, but well, you have seen yourself!" Jaehyun finishes, looking right into Doyoung's eyes. He is sincere in all of his words, he can tell. This calms down Doyoung's nerves. 

"I can't believe you didn't say anything for 3 years," the president says to break the silence after a minute.

"I didn't know-how. You're the student body president. You have a lot going for you. I didn't want to be the person standing in the way." 

"We are both idiots. I thought the same thing. We could have been together all this time, but we were both too scared," Doyoung laughs. 

Jaehyun scratches the back off his head, "Let's stop being idiots then. Will you, Kim Doyoung, do me the honor of meeting me tomorrow for a movie date?" 

The president's nose crunches up at the request, "A movie date? We should go on a picnic."

Jaehyun's eyes basically form hearts at the decision, "This is why I like you. You know exactly what you want, selfish or not." 

It's Doyoung's turn to flush as he reaches out to hit Jaehyun's arm, "Oh, shut up you sound like Ten now." 

"I'm flattered. But I should probably head back now. Are you coming, or are you gonna hide back under the desk?" 

"If you don't mind, can I actually just stay here. I can't face the whole school again, and you really need to get back out there," Doyoung decides. 

"Okay, but I'll come to get you right after the game. I can drive you home if you want?" The football player proposes. 

Doyoung nods his head, receiving a smile from the latter. Jaehyun untwines their hands, leaving with a small kiss on his right hand. It’s safe to say that Jaehyun is going to be the death of Doyoung. 

\-- 

The buzz about the accidental confession still hasn't died down after a month. As promised, Jaehyun took Doyoung out for a picnic. It ended with both the boy's declaring themselves boyfriend's already, not wanting to wait any longer to be official. Of course, when Ten finds out a few days later, the entire school knows which puts even more attention on them. Most of the school is supportive with some even promising to vote for Doyoung. The only negative attention they get is from Jaehyun's Fanclub that had turned against Doyoung. Of course, the president didn't care as he said beforehand Jaehyun is his and everyone else can back off. 

Jaehyun has been very open about their relationship. The captain walks Doyoung to class and they are always holding hands in the halls. Doyoung even lets his boyfriend sit in on Student Council meetings when he doesn't have practice. The older started to go to games after Jaehyun promised that they wouldn't have to go to any after parties. Doyoung also wears his boyfriend's letterman jacket around school from time to time. 

As they keep dating, both realize just how stupid they were for not speaking up earlier. Doyoung wishes that he could have confessed in a different way, but Jae says that he likes the way that they got together. He claims it's a good story for their future kids. That really has Doyoung blushing. 

It's crazy to Doyoung how this all started with an accidental confession and a very sneaky Ten. Now, he's just glad that Ten has moved on from messing with his love life. Now, he is on to messing with some juniors that obviously don't need his help. Ten says he even has a plan for them which only means his plan will backfire. Doyoung in the back of mind does thank Ten, though, but he never needs to know that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love the idea of Doyoung being embarrassed in front of Jaehyun so I wrote this. If you liked it or like any of my books follow me on twitter @chittangwl. Also if you have any book ideas comment them I love to write!~


End file.
